Chibi YunJae: Not a Prince
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: Yunnie ingin punya dua puluh lima anak dari Joongie... Drabble YunJae. Berminat?


**Disclaimer: Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong**

**Rate: K**

**Genre: Romance dan bumbu-bumbunya. -_-'**

**Warning: OOC. (miss)Typo(s). Alternative Universe. Cerita pasaran. Bahasa bukan EYD. Alur tidak jelas, aneh dan berantakan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

_Namja_ mungil itu mengedarkan tatapan dari mata besarnya pada sekelilingnya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk sebuah buku cerita dan tangannya yang lain membawa sebuah botol air minum dan rantang kecil. Pipi gembulnya menggembung lucu saat objek yang dicarinya nampak belum datang. Meletakan rantang mungil yang ia isi dengan buah Jeruk dan Semangka yang diambilnya dari Kulkas dirumahnya–tanpa sepengetahuan sang _umma_–_namja_ mungil berwajah cantik yang dikenal bernama Kim Jaejoong itu berbaring tengkurap diatas rumput hijau dihalaman belakang rumahnya yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang rumah tentangganya.

"Eung... Yun_nie_ sepeltinya terlambat," gumam Jaejoong. Bibir _cherry_nya mengerucut lucu. Ia membuka buku cerita yang ia bawa–daripada berdiam bosan saat menunggu Yunnie–Jung Yunho–seorang _namja_ seusianya, bermata musang dan _namja _yang juga menjadi tetangganya.

Perlahan ia membuka buku itu, menatapnya lama mencoba mengerti apa yang tertulis disisi kiri gambar. Bibir mungilnya sesekali mengerucut, raut wajahnya terkadang merengut saat merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang diejanya–Jaejoong belum lancar membaca–dan gambar yang dilihatnya. Membuka halaman demi halaman, raut wajah Jaejoong akan selalu berubah.↲↲

Wajah Jaejoong yang disangga dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya memerah dan mata bulatnya berbinar dengan cantik saat pada akhir cerita itu, gambar dan tulisan menyatakan kebahagiaan selama-lamanya untuk sang tokoh cerita.

"Joong_ie_ baca apa? Sepertinya sangat serius?" tanya sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong menegakan tubuhnya dan duduk dengan benar disisi sosok itu–Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis seraya medekap buku cerita bergambarnya yang bersampul warna biru itu, "Yun_nie_, Joong_ie_ ingin jadi _Cinde(r)lella_ sepelti yang ada didunia dongeng. Dan Yun_nie_ yang jadi pangelannya Joong_ie, eotte_?" ucap Jaejoong dengan riang.

Yunho menghentikan gerak tangannya yang masing-masing menggenggam dua miniatur robot yang salah satunya menjadi tokoh _favorite_nya. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian–

"_Shirreo_!"

–Yunho menolak dengan tegas. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada setelah meletakan robot Ultraman dan Monster yang tadi dimainkannya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menekuk alisnya. Tidak terima dengan penolakan dari Yunho. "_Wae_?"

"Yun_nie_ ingin tetap jadi Jung Yunho bukan pangeran."

"K-kenapa, begitu? Yun_nie_ tidak sayang Joong_ie_?" tanya Jaejoong. Matanya mulai mengembun dan terasa panas.

Yunho menghela napas, kemudian memberi gesture nyaman pada Jaejoong. Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya. "Kalau Joong_ie_ jadi _Cinderella_, Yun_nie_ harus mencari Joong_ie_ yang meninggalkan Yun_nie_ hanya dengan sebelah sepatu kaca. Bagi Yun_nie,_ kalau Joong_ie_ adalah Kim Jaejoong dan Yun_nie_ tetaplah seorang Jung Yunho, tanpa perlu Yun_nie_ menacari, Joong_ie_ pasti akan selalau mendekat dan dipertemukan dengan Yun_nie_."

"Bagaimana mungkin... p-pasti sebelum Joong_ie_ datang Yun_nie_ akan mendapatkan dan menemukan _Cinde(r)lella_ yang lain."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Memperllihatkan deretan gigi susunya. "Tentu saja tidak," ucap Yunho tegas. Matanya menatap Jaejoong dalam. Ia menangkup pipi gembul Jaejoong yang masih basah meskipun _namja_ cantik itu tak lagi menangis.  
"Karena Joong_ie_ adalah takdir Yun_nie_. Sejauh apapun jarak dan waktu yang menghalangi kehadiran Joong_ie_ untuk Yun_nie_, Joong_ie_ akan selalau dituntun untuk menemukan jalan agar bertemu dengan Yun_nie_."

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk mantap dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas. "_Ne_. Kata _umma_, takdir memang seperti itu, Joong_ie_. Jadi cukup Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Kita bangun istana sendiri," ucap Yunho mengikuti apa yang pernah dilihatnya dari televisi saat menemani sang umma menonton Drama.

"Joong_ie_ ingin dapul yang luas, kebun yang teltanami banyak sayul dan buah. Ah, Joong_ie_ ingin memelihala Gajah diistana kita _ne_, Yun_nie_. Eung... kamal _Hello Kitty_–"

Yunho tersenyum simpul kemudian kembali bermain dengan robot Ultraman dan Monsternya. Sesekali ia menanggapi keinginan-keinginan Jaejoong tentang isi istina dalam khayalan mereka.

"Yun_nie_ ingin punya dua puluh lima anak dari Joong_ie_" celetuk Yunho dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat celotehan Jaejoong yang panjang tak terkira terhenti begitu. _Namja_ cantik itu mengedipkan mata bulatnya sebelum sebuah–

"_Eh_?"

–keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

**=TAMAT=**

_***koprol dulu**_

_**Hahaha... entah mengapa chibi YunJae-pun memang tidak bisa jauh dari hal-hal berbau romance. *cengengesan**_

_**Berasa jadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Tapi, masih wajar kan? Menurut pikiran sesatku(?), hal-hal seperti Drabble diatas kadang emang anak kecil khayalin dan lakuin. Kayak udah jadi naluri gitu.**_

_**Apalagi kalau aku liat dua keponakan–cewek/cowok–ku, dalam keadaan akur–mereka mainnya, jadi umma dan appa dan anak mereka adalah boneka Angry Bird(?) =='**_

_**Eh? Nggak ada hubungannya dengan Cinderella, ya?**_

_**Hahaha... YooSudahlah. Semoga menghibur, ya...**_

_**Kamshahamnida... ^^**_


End file.
